While plastic doors for automobiles have been used, one of the problems involved is that they often are not sufficiently strong to meet Federal standards. Another problem has been that such plastic doors are often not capable of providing means for receiving fittings and various hardware. In cases where the doors have been made capable to receive such fittings and hardware, the doors were completely sealed making it very difficult to service especially with respect to the installed window and window mechanism.
In assembling an automobile on a production line, much time is spent on the construction of the door. Generally, parts such as the handle, window and window mechanisms are put on at different stations. The final trim for the interior of the door generally takes considerable time and is done towards the end of the production line. The installation of such trim and hardware items often take more than one station and tends to slow down the assembly line.